<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear hearts and gentle nightkin. by SmallSlice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797314">dear hearts and gentle nightkin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice'>SmallSlice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, also have some lowkey female courier/cass, and lily being supportive of her not granddaughter, lily is my giant grandma and i love her, some pining for y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex needs a new brain, simple enough. But Rosie (courier six) can’t stop worrying about the procedure and needs something to distract her while the doctor is operating. Thankfully there is nothing more distracting than an 8ft tall Grandma and a pen full of bighorners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Bowen &amp; Female Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear hearts and gentle nightkin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written as past of the fallout bang and i was partnered with the super rad sarsaparilla-star who created this also super rad <a href="https://sarsaparilla-star.tumblr.com/post/636535642455703552/its-done-heres-my-contribution-to-the-fallout">art !!</a> go ahead and check them out and all the other work for the fallout bang.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “They say his brain’s going bad, something like that.” The King said that part a bit lower than the rest of the conversation. Rosie frowned, the steady pace of the </em> below the dome <em> scritches halting long enough for Rex to huff at her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I’m so sorry.” Rosie directed it at both of them and her heart sank a little. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I could do?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>This was for Rex and he’ll be up in no time, ready to chase rats and bark at folks with hats. So there was nothing for Rosie to worry about. But still she couldn’t stop herself from pacing back and forth. Even going so far as to taking off her fake leg to stop herself but here she was. The squeak of her crutches blending in with the creaky floorboards of Jacobstown Lodge. </p><p> </p><p>Switching between glancing at the closed door of Dr Henry’s room and the feet of the nearby supermutants and nightkin as they passed by. Rosie knew that quick looks couldn’t make things go any faster but what else could she do? Putting one worry out of her head just made another one take its place. She was too wrapped up in her own nerves to notice the lights dimming behind her. Followed by a pair of large gloved hands that pulled her into a bone crushing hug. </p><p> </p><p>“HELLO PUMPKIN, GRANDMA MISSED YOU.” With little effort, Lily lifted her up off the ground and Rosie had to bite a yelp. Not for the first time, she really wanted to know how someone of that size was able to move so quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lily.” Rosie managed to wheeze out. “Looks like Marcus found you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“MHM, HE ALSO TOLD ME THAT DOCTOR HENRY IS FIXING UP YOUR DOGGY.” Her voice rumbled about Rosie’s head before Lily loosened her grip. Setting Rosie back down gently, holding out her arm so Rosie could lean in and resettle her crutches. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m hoping this’ll be the thing to put the spring back in his step.” Wait would he actually need springs in his legs? But Rosie didn’t have any on her. That would be a problem. </p><p> </p><p>“I’M SURE IT WILL, HE’S IN GOOD HANDS. DOCTOR HENRY IS ALWAYS FIXING UP SOMEONE. AND THAT CALAMITY, SHE’S ALWAYS BEEN SUCH A NICE GIRL.” As gently as a nightkin could, Lily patted Rosie on the back. Which might have been more comforting if it didn’t knock her off balance. It was the thought that mattered. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE BIGHORNERS? IT SHOULD STOP YOU FROM WEARING A HOLE IN THE FLOOR.” </p><p> </p><p>Actually, going outside to visit Lily’s bighorners might just be the thing to take Rosie’s mind off the operation. She remembered that when she had dropped Lily back the last time, she mentioned that the herd was doing a lot better since they had dealt with the nightstalkers. And a couple of the more ornery ones had even calmed down some. Lily had seemed very proud of how well they were able to pick back up after the attacks. With all that taken under consideration, of course Rosie wanted to go and see them. </p><p> </p><p>Before humming a yes, Rosie shot one last look over her shoulders to the closed door. Doctor Henry would tell her when he was finished, or Calamity. Or even Rex himself bounding out. Lily gave her one last tap before the pair headed out into the bright sunshine. </p><p> </p><p>In the pen, the bighorners ambled around. Bumping into one another with their noses to the ground in search of something to eat. Except for a pair off to the side who cracked their horns together. Maybe angry that the other was too close? Lily did say that they reminded her of her grandchildren. And it did seem like something that kids would fight over. </p><p> </p><p>Rosie stifled a laugh behind her hand as Lily stomped over to the offending pair. Putting a fist on her hip to wag a finger and telling them to behave. For a moment, Rosie thought that they might not listen. But surprisingly they both huffed and shook out their heads before walking to separate sides of the pens. </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty impressive actually. </p><p> </p><p>“LOOKS LIKE THEY WERE SHOWING OFF FOR COMPANY.” Lily shook her head and walked back over to where Rosie was trying to lean comfortably against the fence. </p><p> </p><p>The logs that made up the pen were spaced a bit too high for her to rest comfortably. Made sense. It was made to contain the extra large bighorners and supermutants knew how to make things big. It didn’t help that Rosie was small compared to non mutated folks. If she had put her leg back on then she could have awkwardly clambered up and sat. But it was inside the lodge, next to her bag and if Rosie went back inside then she’d worry again.</p><p> </p><p>“HOLD ON, LET GRANDMA HELP.” Lily once again lifted Rosie without any effort and sat her on the top rung on the fence. Leaving a hand on her back so she could hook her leg on the lower log and balance. Once settled in, Lily rested her arms on the same log. “MUCH BETTER?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Rosie flashed a smile before leaning her head against Lily’s shoulder. For a few minutes, the pair watched the herd aimlessly wander quietly. Then Rosie’s mind started to wander. Not to what was happening at the moment this time. But to other places. Feelings and general curiosity. “Lily? I, um, had a question and I wanted to ask if that’s okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT IS IT SWEETIE?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well, I was just thinkin’ uh, how did you know you loved- or even just really liked your husband?” Rosie fiddled with one of the buttons on her coat. “You don’t have to answer, I mean, if you don’t want to or.” </p><p> </p><p>LIly didn’t move to look over. Just kept her eyes on the bighorners. And for a moment Rosie thought that maybe she had pressed for too much personal information. She pulled at her coat and was about to speak again. To apologise and tell Lily to forget she said anything. But she didn’t get the chance before Lily spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“IT WAS A WHILE AGO, PUMPKIN AND GRANDMA’S MEMORY WASN’T LIKE IT USED TO BE. BUT YOUR GRANDPA WAS A GOOD MAN AND WE WERE BEST FRIENDS GROWING UP.” Lily nodded and Rosie remembered that she had talked about growing up in a vault. “ONE DAY WE WERE IN LOVE AND KISSING IN THE CORNER BOOTHS. </p><p> </p><p>“AND HE ALMOST NAMED A MOONSHINE AFTER ME OR MAYBE HE DID? IT WAS THE BEST IN THE VAULT, JUST LIKE HIM. IS THAT ANY HELP, DEARIE? OH ARE YOU SWEET ON SOMEONE AND LOOKING FOR ADVICE FROM GRANDMA.” Lily laughed loudly, a couple of bighorners turning to see what the noise was. </p><p> </p><p>“No, well yeah? I think maybe I am, just a bit.” Rosie laughed back sheepishly. Before now, it was just something that she had thought about. And not really talked about with anyone. It was confusing, sort of and going over it in her own mind wouldn’t really help to figure out what to do. If Rosie ever planned on acting on her feelings. Giving a quiet huff, Rosie looked up at Lily. “Listen, I’m trustin’ you to keep it close, okay? It’s uh, it’s Cass.” </p><p> </p><p>Lily hummed, almost pleased with herself for getting the information out of Rosie. Well, that was fair. A personal question for a personal question. And Rosie figured any advice she could get would be helpful. Even if it had been a while for Lily. </p><p> </p><p>Rosie sucked in a breath before starting to tell Lily about the time her and Cass had gotten into a firefight with some of the Vipers. There wasn’t much reasoning that could be done and Cass had to push Rosie down behind a shell of a car. It was a quick fight after Cass had thrown a molotov, they had all scattered to rethink their options. But one of them had gotten a shot on Rosie. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing too serious, the bullet grazing her collar bone. It bled more than it hurt but still Cass made Rosie pull down her shirt enough to take a closer look. At that moment, all Rosie could think of was how close Cass was. How she could feel each exhale and it made her heart race faster and faster in her chest. It felt like everything else melted away. All that mattered in that moment was how Cass was telling her to be more careful, in a quiet voice that made it seem like there was more to it. </p><p>And that was just the start of things. Rosie also talked about the strange set of nerves that always made room in her chest when Cass came to sit with her and share a bottle of whiskey. Which just made Lily laugh again. </p><p> </p><p>“Now what’s got you tickled?” Rosie had a guess but she wanted to hear it herself. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE SMITTEN, DEARIE.” Another laugh and a few of the bighorners gathered closer to see what was happening. One of the smaller ones even bumped into Rosie’s leg. Reaching down, Rosie gave it a pat between it’s growing horns. Did even the bighorners know how she was feeling? “BUT DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT. EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE.” </p><p> </p><p>Rosie raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask Lily what she knew. Or if she was just being supportive. Either way, she stretched back up to give Lily a hug. As much as she could with the difference in their size and all. It didn’t take long for her to be enveloped once more in Lily’s arms and given a smaller squeeze. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the door to the lodge swung open and there was a bark. </p><p><br/>“Rex!” Rosie scrambled to jump down from the fence and settle her crutches under her arms. She only had made it a couple steps before Rex had bounded towards her, his tongue lolling from his mouth and tail wagging. “Aw there you are buddy, how are you feelin’? Much better, I’d say.” </p><p> </p><p>He barked again, jumping up on his back legs to try and lick her face. Ah, that’s gross but Rosie was just so happy that he was okay. Letting her crutches fall to the ground, she dropped down to give Rex the pats he deserved. Pressing a kiss to his cold brain dome, Rosie heard Lily crouch down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“DOCTOR HENRY TOOK GOOD CARE OF YOU, DIDN’T HE?” Lily reached out a massive hand to pet Rex and turned to Rosie to wink “DON’T FORGET THAT GRANDMA’S ALWAYS RIGHT.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>